Wideband amplifiers are ubiquitously used in a wide variety of applications and are often tailored to meet specific requirements such as bandwidth, power handling capacity, and transient response. For example, in signal sensing applications, a wideband amplifier can be used to provide amplification of a low-amplitude signal generated by a sensor. It is generally desirable that the wideband amplifier not only offer signal amplification over a wide bandwidth but also handle large and abrupt variations in signal amplitudes that may occur as a result of transients. However, these two features can be conflicting in nature. As such, in some cases, a wideband amplifier may provide a wide bandwidth response for relatively low amplitude signals but can become overloaded when the signal amplitude goes high (due to a transient voltage spike, for example). The wideband amplifier may also take a certain amount of time to recover from the overload, thus being unable to provide a satisfactory level of performance during the recovery period.